


The Can A Day Tuna Diet

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Jensen Ackles/Jeffery Dean Morgan, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark





	The Can A Day Tuna Diet

When Jensen walked into the kitchen to get a snack he saw cans and cans of tuna Jensen took it all in before letting out a deep sigh and placing one hand on his hip and the other on his rounded belly and then called for his husband 

"Jeffery!! Jeffery Dean Morgan get in here!!" Jensen shouts 

Hearing his pregnant husband call for him Jeff runs into the kitchen

"Yeah babe?? What's up??" Jeff asks as he enters the kitchen 

"Uh what's with the can's of tuna??"

"Can's of tuna??"

"Yes Jeffery! The one's cluttering my counter tops!"

"Oh right! You know that history of Texas thing the History Channel??"

"Yeah??"

"Well i got a roll in it like a main lead roll"

"Ok well honey i'm vey happy you a main lead roll! But why do we have so many cans of tuna??"

"I'm going on a diet"

"Of tuna??"

"A can a day! Till i loose 40 pounds!"

Jensen just looks at Jeff 

"Are you nuts??"

"Nope!"

"Your gonna eat a can of tuna a day till you loose 40 pounds??"

"Yep!"

"Aren't there better ways??"

"Most likely"

"Sooo if you loose 40 pounds i'm i gonna get to see you gain some new dad weight??"

Jeff smiles and then walks over to Jensen and pulls him into his arms and rubs his belly 

"You'll see it"

"Promise??"

"Promise"

Jensen kisses Jeff 

"Aright! Now when does filming start"

"Around Thanksgiving".

"Ok and where??""

"Uh somewhere in Mexico"

"MEXICO!!"

"Uh yes"

Jensen then pushes his way out of Jeff's arms in an annoyed huff 

"Baby what's wrong??"

"I'll be damned if your gonna miss the birth of your child Jeffery Dean!"

"Well the babies due around Christmas/ New Years i'll try and fly up here to Vancouver for the birth"

"Oh no! This kid is being born in Texas!"

"Texas!"

"Yes"

"Why Texas??"

"Cause that's where i decided where the baby will be born!"

"Jensen your gonna get on a plane 8,9 months pregnant??"

"Yes!"

"Oh no your not! Your having this baby here in Vancouver!"

"Why??"

"Because it's easier! And i already have the plane ticket"

"Plane ticket??"

Jeff smiles and pulls Jensen back into his arms 

"You didn't think i was gonna miss the birth of my first child did you??"

Jensen just smiles and lands a light slap on Jeff's chest 

"You planned this didn't you??"

"Yep"

"When??"

"Right after i got the phone call that said i got the job"

"You sly son of a bitch you!"

"Yeah! But that's why you love me so much! Cause i surprise you like that!"

"No! I love you so much because your a kind loving man and the father of my baby"

Jeff smiles and wipes a tear out of his eye before pulling Jensen into a kiss his hands staying on Jensen's belly 

"And i love so much to baby"

"How much??"

"So much that at the slightest hint of that baby coming out of you i'll stop filming and fly up here to Vancouver"

Jensen smiles and kisses Jeff 

"Even so much that you"ll get ride of all the tuna??"

"Sorry babe"

Jensen whines and then pushes himself out of Jeff's arms 

"Baby i'm sorry!"

"Yeah! You better be! I'm gonna have to go few the next months of my pregnancy with you having tuna breath! I hate tuna!"

"Hey! I'll brush my teeth!"

"Not in the middle of the day you won't!"

"I'm sorry Jense"

"Are you sure there isn't any other diet you could do??"

"No sorry baby"

Jensen just pouts and then sits at the kitchen counter dozens of can's of tuna in his view 

Jeff sighs and then walks over to his pregnant husband and wraps his arms around him 

"Is there anything i can do to make you feel better?? Cook you dinner maybe??"

"Well there i something but it's not cooking me dinner"

"Oh! Then what is it??"

Jensen smirks and then wiggles his eyebrows seductively

Jeff just smiles and allows his husband to drag him into the bedroom 

THE END


End file.
